


All You Could Ask For

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abduction, Civilian Megatron, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Strength Kink, Warframe Oprimus Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Optimus Prime has a secret. He's really,reallybad at math. So of course the solution is to kidnap himself a pretty little professor to teach him. And if he decides he wants more, well, heisthe Prime.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	All You Could Ask For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideOreos/gifts), [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/gifts).



> highkey based on [this lovely art](https://berriesandbots.tumblr.com/post/630787226485325824/).

Megatron had known to expect some changes, under Autobot occupation. Checkpoints, curfews, restricted movement, all the things the Senate had brought to bear on Autobot cities before they outright rebelled. He hadn’t been wrong about any of that, or about how his students would grow tense and distracted and, in too many cases, stop coming altogether. What he had been wrong about, however, was just how _much_ he would be affected by the shift in power. He was a professor, an academic, sure his build was a touch sturdier than his coworkers’ but he was no warframe. He wasn’t involved in politics, his views falling vaguely in the direction of “everyone should have a chance to learn” and not extending much beyond that.

And then the slagging _Prime_ had walked into his lecture hall. Megatron still wasn’t sure if the mech had meant to pop in on his class specifically or if it was an accident, but as he saw the towering flight frame duck through his doors he had done the one thing he could. He put himself between the Prime and his students, demanded the mech’s attention remain on him, tried to get him out of the room so he could get back to teaching. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he’d given his office hours or just the tone he’d used in doing so, but the Prime had left his students alone.

And Megatron found himself spirited away to the Autobot flagship hanging in the sky overhead during his commute home. So, yeah, not an expected outcome of his city being occupied. Part of his speculation module suggested that his abduction could be for benign reasons. That the Prime may have wanted to talk but didn’t want to squeeze through the inconsiderately-sized doors of the Mathematics department again. The glitched part of that same module toggled wildly between insisting he was here for execution and even more ridiculous propositions, some of which were lifted straight out of the cheap novels he enjoyed in his downtime.

Both of which were patently ridiculous, of course. The novels he preferred were outlandish situations which would never happen in the metal, and if he were to be executed he would’ve been tossed in a cell back on Cybeertron, no point dragging him all the way up here just to have to haul his frame back down afterwards. The room they’d thrown him in was far too nice to be a cell though, and it certainly wasn’t scaled for a mech of his size class.

Once he managed to calm down, rationalizing away the panicky part of his speculation module, Megatron took stock of his situation. He had been abducted by Autobots, this was not good. They had brought him up to their flagship, that was also not good. They hadn’t thrown him in the brig, which was... _probably_ good? He was going to mark it as a good thing. And it was _definitely_ good that they hadn’t searched him, because it meant he still had all the classwork from today in his subspace. Grading wasn’t the most engaging of tasks, and he had to sit on the floor because the desk and chair were comically oversized, but it kept just enough of his processor occupied that he didn’t have space left over to work himself up into a panic.

“Are you always so studious?” a deep voice asked, and Megatron jumped as his proximity sensors went off, shooting to his pedes. “At ease, mech. I’m not here to hurt you.” Optimus Prime chuckled, wearing an indulgent smile hat set Megatron’s plating prickling. “You are Professor Megatron, are you not?”

“Yes.” Megatron squared his shoulders, looking up at the Prime. “What of it?”

“I have need of your services.” the Prime walked over to the desk chair and sat at it. “Starting tomorrow, you no longer work for any University. You work for me.”

“And I have no say in this?” Megatron challenged, his spark pounding in his chest. “My students-”

“Are already being folded into the classes of other instructors. The University of Tarn has many teachers, Megatron, but none of your calibre.” red optics narrowed slightly, the Prime’s gaze pinning Megatron where he stood. His array pinged a request to come online, and Megatron dismissed it without hesitation. He was _not_ going to frag his captor. He was being abducted to teach, not to live out one of his raunchier novels.

Megatron vented deeply, doing his best to calm and cool his frame as he met the Prime’s optics. “Alright. Who do you want me to teach?”

“Me.” the Prime pulled out a datapad and stylus.

\---

That had been orbital cycles ago now, and somehow Megatron’s life had only gotten more complicated. He had some amount of freedom to move about the ship, so long as he stayed out of military and operation-critical locations, but could only walk the halls at Prime’s side. He still disliked the Autobot occupation of Tarn, but what little Optimus let slip during their lessons painted a much larger, darker picture than he’d previously imagined. Most complicated of all, though, was the ever-bolder part of his processor which insisted his next course of action should be to initiate a romance.

That was the way it went in the stories, after all. It didn’t help that the one he’d had in his subspace when he was abducted was, in fact a warframe/civilian romance, though the civilian in question was a medic not a teacher. Reading it his first deca-cycle in his new accommodations had been a poor idea. As had re-reading it every time since. Still, Megatron was a professional. He could, and would, treat the Prime as he would any student he’d taken time to personally tutor. Though really, how the mech got to be in charge of an army without a byte of mathematical sense, Megatron couldn’t begin to fathom.

It was a testament to the inherent adaptability of Cybertronians that, in short order, Megatron grew used to his new situation. Prime was an attentive student, and the other Autobots onboard ignored him unless he tried to go where he wasn’t supposed to. It was... nice, in a way. Like a vacation, but with just enough work to keep his processor active. The only bad thing about it was looking down at his beloved Tarn from the window in his quarters, and knowing he would likely never be allowed to set pede there again.

“You’re early.” he said, turning from the window to look at Optimus standing just inside his door.

“The meeting ended early.” he said, finishing wiping something from his hands. Megatron couldn’t help but try to see what colour it was that stained the cloth as it was tucked into Optimus’s subspace. “And I would by far prefer to spend the extra time with you.”

And there was the largest complication. The fact that Optimus seemed to have picked up on his attraction, and had been flirting since the second deca-cycle. Flirting _well_ , too. If Megatron didn’t have a life he would very much like to return to, he would’ve allowed himself to be seduced into the Prime’s berth a least an orbital cycle ago, maybe earlier.

“Good. You need all the class time I can get with you.” he said firmly, walking over to stand by the desk Optimus used for his coursework. It really was a wonder the mech had reached the point of leading an army without being able to do more than basic formulas.

“I was hoping we could do something _other_ than mathematics, for once.” Optimus said, crossing the room to grab Megatron by the waist and _lift_ him. His handful of previous berth partners had mentioned that he was far heavier than he looked, density being the trade-off for his uncommonly high durability, and yet Optimus lifted him as if he weighed nothing at all. His engine revved _hard_ , then harder as Optimus shifted and pinned him to the desk, one large blue hand pinning both of his over his helm, talons digging into the metal on either side of his crossed wrists.

“I am not blind, Megatron.” Optimus purred, sliding himself between Megatron’s legs until the heat of his panel met Megatron’s own scorching one. “You want me as much as I want you, and my patience has run out.” a firm roll of his hips, and Megatron was fighting back a whimper, his cooling fans coming on loud and finding only heated air to cycle through his rapidly warming frame. “Do not force my hand.”

“What if I want you to?”

The words slipped out of Megatron’s mouth before he knew he was saying them, and the Prime’s fangs glinted in his smile. He was in danger, Optimus Prime could rip his intake out with those wicked sharp denta and Megatron would be helpless to stop it, but that only revved him up harder. “Kinky slagger, aren’t you?” Optimus purred, claws scraping down Megatron’s front, scratching over his abdominal vents and down towards his straining panel. “But I don’t think I’ll need to force you.” Optimus dragged one deadly sharp point down the center seam of Megatron’s modesty panel, and it sprang open.

“You’re eager for this, aren’t you? You _want_ me to brutalise you, to be the big bad Autobot of all your filthy fantasies.” Optimus dragged the tip of his talon around Megatron’s anterior node, completely ignoring his spike, making his whole array throb. “But I’ll tell you this, Megatron.” he purred, curling his finger to rub his knuckled around Megatron’s valve rim. “I won’t do any of that.” he pulled away all at once, the sudden cool air and lack of contact making Megatron jolt.

“You what?” he pushed himself upright, intensely aware of how there was already a small puddle of lubricant pooling under him.

“I do not take pleasure in injuring my partners.” Optimus grinned, a wicked thing. “I intend to use you, Megatron, but I will be gentle. No matter how much you beg, I will not injure you.” he gripped Megatron around the waist again, his single hand encircling over half of Megatron’s abdomen, and lifted him again, as effortless as the first time. “Would you like to interface now, Megatron? Or would you rather we get back to my coursework.” his rubbed his knuckle against Megatron’s valve rim again, and smiled wider when Megatron tried to rock into the stimulation. Optimus kept his touch feather-light though, only just brushing the swollen, dripping mesh at the entrance of Megatron’s valve, making the whole thing throb.

“I could do this all solar cycle, Megatron.” Optimus said lightly, his knuckle ghosting close enough to Megatron’s node that he could feel the heat of it, but not actually touching. “What do you want?”

“Frag me.” he gasped, hoping it sounded more like a demand than a plea. Optimus chuckled, and seated himself on the desk this time, still holding Megatron up in one hand as he retracted his panel. The spike which emerged was, in a word, enormous, as long as his forearm and nearly as thick at the base. There was no way it was going to fit, and he said as much.

“Oh, but it will.” Optimus purred, stroking his spike idly as his fingers underwent a minor transformation sequence, the lethal talons folding in on themselves to leave blunt-tipped digits. “I will wring every spark of charge from your frame, Megatron.” he promised, tilting Megatron back slightly and slipping a digit into his valve. Megatron jerked at the sensation, the finger nearly as thick as his own spike sinking in to the knuckle in a single smooth thrust. His valve clamped down on it, calipers pressing sensor-rich mesh against Optimus’s finger as he worked it in circles, testing the give of his valve.

“Oh, I should have taken you deca-cycles ago.” he purred, withdrawing his finger until only the tapered tip remained inside, then adding another and pushing slowly back in. Megatron moaned, falling limp in Optimus’s hands as his valve was stretched out, the nodes within sending shocks of charge through his system every time Optimus brushed up against one. “You are going to look so beautiful on my spike, Megatron. I can feel already, you will be a perfect fit.”

Megatron rather doubted that. He felt near his limits already, and Optimus hadn’t even added his third finger. And yet, Megatron wanted him to try. Wanted the burn of being filled past capacity, wanted to feel all of Optimus’s strength brought to bear in _forcibly_ recalibrating his frame.

“Overload for me, Megatron.” Optimus ordered, and with a thumb pressed to his node Megatron did, only noticing the third finger speared into his valve as an extra lance of blinding pleasure. He twitched and trembled in Optimus’s hands for what fet like an eternity, and when he came back to himself he had been rolled in Optimus’s hand, now facing down towards the floor. The very, _very_ messy floor, splattered with lubricant from his overload. His rather empty valve, he noticed belatedly. Optimus had removed his fingers, and Megatron felt... 

“You have such a pretty valve.” Optimus interrupted his dazed thoughts, his tone infuriatingly conversational. “Perhaps tonight I’ll have a taste.”

“If you really do frag me dry, you’re not getting me on your berth tonight.” he threatened, wriggling just to feel the Prime hold him tighter, skirting the very edge of what Megatron’s armour could take without buckling.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll come around.” Optimus said, his field smug. Before Megatron could question that, however, he was being moved again, Optimus guiding Megatron’s pedes to either side of his own white thighs. He was lowered slowly, and Megatron’s speak leapt into his throat at the realisation of what was happening. He felt Optimus’s spike brush his valve rim, and then stilled in mid-air, Optimus holding him effortlessly just out of reach of his spike. Yet more lubricant splashed from his valve, and Optimus’s engine rumbled a satisfied harmony with his field.

“Would you get on with it?” Megatron snapped, and Optimus’s hand tightened a fraction further, talons scraping Megatron’s paint.

“I will no nothing you do not ask for.” Optimus said, which was a damn lie, Megatron hadn’t _asked_ for any of this. Optimus had simply decided, and he’d- well, he’d gone along with it, and it did feel phenomenal, but he never would have asked. “Ask nicely, and I may even be persuaded to show you just how powerful my hip pistons are.” he teased, making Megatron’s engine rev and his valve clench almost painfully, seeking resistance which wasn’t there. Primus, but he was so _empty_.

“Please.” he gritted out, spreading his legs a little wider, as far as his flexor cables would allow. “Please, Prime, frag me.” he shuddered, valve clenching painfully again. “Use me.”

“There’s a good mech.” Optimus purred, and Megatron jolted as he was suddenly dragged down onto Optimus’s spike, the massive length of it striking his ceiling node around the ⅔ mark. He overloaded hard and without warning, spasming on Optimus’s spike as the mech continued to hold him up with a single hand, rolling his hips gently, dragging the ridges on the underside of his spike over what fet like every single sensor on Megatron’s anterior valve wall. His vocalizer shorted out before the overload itself did, and Megatron went fully limp, his processor too full of raw sensation to process much in terms of rational thought.

With every gentle roll of he Prime’s hips, Megatron felt himself prised open wider, filled fuller. Prime moaned softly in his audial, hand tight on his waist, and Megatron spat static as he overloaded for a third time. Optimus dragged him down further, until Megatron’s thighs were spread as wide as they could possibly go, flush against the top of Optimus’s own legs, and Megatron’s vocaliser came back online with an uneven moan.

“See?” Optimus purred in his audial, holding Megatron firmly by the waist and one trembling thigh as he began to move his hips faster, holding Megatron still to be fragged up into. “A perfect fit.” his hand shifted to grip the center strip of Megatron’s abdominal armour, and Megatron’s valve calipers fluttered against Optimus’s spike at the realization that Optimus had, in fact, forced his frame to reformat to fit him. He was damn sure his valve hadn’t gone so deep before as to deform his armour when stuffed to the brim.

And he was, without a doubt, _stuffed_. There was still a bit of Optimus’s spike not inside him, their hips not quite at the right angles, but Megatron wasn’t sure it would fit even if Optimus did rearrange them to try it. He could feel every micrometer of Optimus’s spike, thick and hot and tingling with charge, lighting up each and every node in his valve in sheer bliss. “Overload for me, Megatron.” Optimus purred in his audial, dragging Megatron up and down his spike as if he weighed no more than a handheld sim-valve. Megatron couldn’t hep but obey, his mouth falling open in a desperate attempt to cycle more aid through his vents as Optimus increased the pace, every thrust precisely controlled to only just skirt the edges of his limits.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Optimus thrust up into him with a grunt and overloaded, hot transfluid filling him up, and up, until it overflowed back out of his valve. Megatron moaned weakly, optics unfocused, as Optimus ground his spike up into the mess which was his valve, the pressure against his ceiling node keeping him hovering just the right side of his overload. “Isn’t that nice?” Optimus purred, the hand clasped over his warped abdominal plating drifting down to toy with his anterior node. “You love being full, being at my mercy.”

“Yes.” Megatron mumbled. The charged fluid filling his valve made it hard to think beyond physical sensations, but he knew Optimus wasn’t lying. Wouldn’t lie to him.

“You’re going to love being mine.” Optimus purred, standing and walking over towards the bed, his strides sure and smooth, as if Megatron weren’t still impaled on his spike. “I will give you pleasure like you have never known, Megatron.” he promised, setting Megatron face-down on the berth and removing the hand from his hip. Megatron whined in protest at its loss, and Optimus pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Your pleasure is mine, Megatron.” he promised, and Megatron made a choked, needy sound as Optimus pulled out of him. The Prime- his Prime now, there wasn’t much point in denying it- made a soothing noise and rubbed the stressed, aching armour of his abdomen.

“I’ll be back, darling, I promise.” he murmured, and Megatron moaned softly as a thick silicone plug pressed into his valve, the wide base magnetizing in place over his rim and node with a gentle tingle. “Until then, wear these for me.” Optimus’s hand slid down over his spike, and Megatron grunted as he felt something tighten around its base. A spike ring, he realized after a moment. Meant to limit how much charge could be conducted through his spike so he couldn’t gather enough to overload. Optimus stood, leaving Megatron sprawled on the berth, and it took some time after that for Megatron to regain enough control of his limbs to push himself up. The plug in his valve shifted, and Megatron nearly collapsed right back onto the berth at the burst of sensation.

Only what he asked for, his aft.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
